


(Не)обратимость

by treibsand



Series: Tropes Are Not Bad [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, canon AU, the doomed grey reylo, БЕТЫ НЕТ!, сомнительный юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как иногда трудно бывает совершить невозможное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Не)обратимость

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения:  
> 1) БЕТЫ НЕТ! а с русским всё печально!  
> 2) Отрубленные конечности в ассортименте! Рейтинг именно за это.

Он закрыл её рану, прижёг своим световым мечом в тот же момент когда отрубил ногу. Собственный меч Рей, разрубленный пополам, остался лежать на месте их сражения у входа. Рядом с её ногой. В этот раз у него не было настроения ни учить её, ни играть, ни флиртовать в свойственной ему полусерьезной манере. У него не было на всё это времени. Бой длился меньше минуты, всего два удара и конец. Она сморщилась от боли, понимая что всё. Ноги чуть ниже колена больше нет. Нет пальцев, нет лодыжки, нет детского шрама с внутренней стороны голени. Нет и по хорошему, сейчас, это последнее, что должно её волновать, но это была её нога. Целых двадцать семь лет это была её нога и Рей на пять минут тонет в неудержимой жалости к себе.

* * *

Она молча наблюдает за ним с того места где он её расположил. Рей сидит на его плаще, прислонившись спиной к внушительной колонне, вершина которой теряется в непроглядной тьме наверху. У неё нет оружия, нет средств связи, но у неё есть сила. Много силы, но нет желания её использовать. Она опускает глаза, глядя на изувеченную ногу.

\- Я уже извинялся, - он внимательно смотрит в пол, стоя в центре, рядом с ослепительным в окружающей тьме столбом света, в исполинском зале, тысячелетия, а возможно и сотни тысяч тысячелетий, назад выдолбленном в невероятных размеров пещере, своды которой поддерживают только четыре колонны, у одной из которых и сидит сейчас Рей, и _сила_. Чистая, древняя, истинная. Рей не видит потолка, или окончания зала, только тьму, - Я не хотел. Твои эмоции отвлекают.

\- Ты всё равно ничего не делаешь.

\- Я жду.

\- Чего? Моей смерти?

\- Кровотечения нет. Рана не опасна…

\- От скуки, - ей не хотелось снова  молчать в этом жутком месте, - Ногу жалко.

\- Сделают новую, - он снова принялся обходить зал по одной ему известной траектории, но его было слышно из любой точки будто он сидел на корточках рядом с ней, отчего дрожь пробирала Рей до самых костей, - Не ной. Сделают лучше, чем была.

Он демонстративно поднимает свою правую – механическую – руку, но это только расстраивает её ещё больше.

\- Всё равно, - Рей едва может сдержать слёзы. Последний раз она так раскисала, когда Сопротивление было разбито в битве при Джакку. Скольких они тогда потеряли...

Закончив обход, он возвращается к ней и очень аккуратно кладет ладонь на её бедро, выше раны.

\- Болит, - он не спрашивает, он констатирует.

\- Терпимо, - нога и правда причиняла больше боли от осознания потери, а не физически. Что и было плохо, болела бы невыносимо был бы хоть какой-то шанс спасти. Прирастить обратно? Может быть. Рей была далека от современных медицинских технологий. Ей до сих пор бакта казалось большим чудом, чем вся сила вместе взятая.

\- Я не хотел.

\- Знаю.

\- И я предупреждал.

\- И это знаю. Тебе нравится тыкать мне в открытую рану? Метафорически, а то начнешь сей…

Он только хмыкает в ответ и без перехода спрашивает:

\- Как мать?

\- Нормально,  - он всегда спрашивает её о Генерале, а она всегда отвечает, - Всё ещё надеется, что ты вернёшься.

\- Глупо.

Он садится рядом с ней, соприкасаясь плечами и Рей совершенно не хочется отстраняться.

\- Я предлагала ей отказаться от тебя и удочерить меня, - шутит она, но получается не особо весело, - Всегда мечтала быть принцессой.

Он опять хмыкает и что-то тихо говорит себе под нос, но шлем глушит и Рей ничего не успевает разобрать.

\- Полагаю, тебе особенно хорошо мечталось в Ниме, - отвечает он громче, - Принцесса свалки. Повелительница мертвых кораблей.

\- А то, - легко соглашается она, - Между завтраком и обедом иногда проходил не один день, оставалась только духовная пища.

\- Зря ты пришла, - опять без перехода говорит Кайло и Рей морщится.

\- Не то, чтобы у меня был выбор.

\- Выбор всегда есть и ты его сделала…

\- Неверно, да? Я всё это слышала уже не раз. Ты, иногда, прямо как Люк.

\- Ну спасибо…

\- Я устала от того, что ты не воспринимаешь меня всерьез.

\- Я всегда воспринимал тебя всерьез, - сразу отвечает Кайло и Рей знает это, он мог не говорить, не после того как она спасла его в битве при Новом Альдераане, а он её в проклятой битве при Джакку, - Зачем ты здесь?

\- Собиралась притащить тебя Генералу. Сил нет смотреть как она страдает…

\- Я серьезно спрашиваю, зачем ты здесь?

Рей сдается, она сама не понимает зачем. Это было бы смешно, если бы не дорога из боли и крови, которую они прошли, чтобы оказаться именно здесь и именно сейчас. Они оба.

\- Люк считает, что ты собираешься воскресить Дарта Сидиуса.

\- Что?! – Кайло смеётся. Открыто и громко. Искренне. Она впервые слышит его настоящий (не детский, из воспоминаний) смех, хоть и искаженный неизменным шлемом, - Он там окончательно сошел с ума? Это невозможно.

\- А было бы возможно, что воскресил бы? – огрызается от обиды Рей, подсознательно боясь ответа на свой вопрос.

\- Ну если только, чтобы убить еще раз лично, но риск бы того не стоил.

Рей выдыхает, с облегчением, даже не понимая, что задерживала дыхание.

\- Да и вообще ты бы воскресил Хана. Я сразу сказала Люку, что донесения полный бред.

Кайло пожимает плечами, она больше чувствует это, чем видит.

\- Если подумать, теоретически, отца было бы трудней воскресить. В нём было не так много силы. Сложней установить связь.

\- Но ты его сын, тебе было бы проще воскресить его, чем Дарт Сидиуса, - возразила она.

\- На данном этапе, – он усмехается и Рей становится жутко, - у меня было бы больше шансов с Дартом Сидиусом, последним истинным владыкой Ситхов. Но это невозможно в принципе, так что выдохни и расслабься.

Но Рей не может.

\- Тогда, что ты тут ждешь?

\- Возможности всё исправить.

\- А конкретней, если можно?

\- Можно, почему нет.

Она замолкает, чувствуя как он тянется к ней, проверяя её состояние. Рей успокаивает свой разум, привычно представляя бескрайний океан. Отдаляясь от пульсирующей боли в ноге.

Он встает и довольно легко, бесцеремонно берет её на руки.

\- Собираешься кинуть меня в жерло вулкана?

\- Какого вулкана? - он замирает и на секунду кажется растерянным, - Что за дикие фантазии?

\- Куда ты меня тащи…

\- Ну ты же хотела конкретней.

Он вновь начинает обходит зал по той же самой траектории. Периодически останавливаясь в определенных местах. Давая ей время. И Рей чувствует почему.

Потоки силы.

Разные, как стихии, как цвета, как излучения, как сама жизнь и единые в тот же самый момент. Она чувствует всё и ничего. Одновременно. Будто время никогда здесь не существовало.

\- Если у жизни и была колыбель, - говорит он, указывая на центр зала, на слепящий поток света, - То она стояла именно тут.

Рей хочется возразить, но она чувствует слишком много и подсознательно старается закрыться. Её сопротивление бесполезно. Она крепко, до синяков, сжимает его плечо, но Кайло больше ничего не говорит. Просто возвращается на место, вновь устраивая её на своём теплом плаще и садится рядом. Рей немного потряхивает от скопления безумного количества силы. Теперь она чувствует её так остро, что становится физически больно.

\- Я изменю прошлое, -  тихо говорит он.

\- Каким образом это возможней воскрешения? - Рей бьёт себя по раненой ноге, пытаясь настоящей болью перебить эфемерную, раздирающую изнутри куда сильней физической.

\- Для силы, в принципе отсутствует понятие времени, это изобретение разума. Всё существующее, живет, рождается, умирает – одномоментно и постоянно, поэтому теоретически отправить послание можно с помощью силы и в прошлое, и в будущее, - спокойно поясняет он, учит, опять, и Рей хочется завыть, - Сильнейшие из ситхов могли это сделать.

И он говорит это так уверенно, что сомневаться в его словах не приходится.

\- Потрясающе, зато теперь воскрешение Дарта Сидиуса кажется мне куда более приемлемым…

\- Зря...

\- И какова будет цена? - почему-то это теперь единственное, что волнует Рей.

\- Я не знаю, - он врёт.

\- Зато я знаю – жизнь, - отрезает она, - Как и за всё с темной стороны, приходиться платить жизнью.

\- Вероятно, - соглашается Кайло, - Если сработает, как я предполагаю, то потеряю лет десять-двадцать при хорошем раскладе.

\- А при плохом – всю? - её хочется его ударить, может тогда он придёт в себя, но это не поможет.

\- Попытаться стоит.

\- Зачем? - недоумевает она, - Ты победил Сноука, Верховного лидера и даже сдал половину коррумпированных сенаторов. Просто для собственного удовольствия.

\- Любой скажет, что я разгребал дорогу для себя. Своего ордена.

\- Откуда уверенность что это сработает? - Рей не хочет говорить об Ордене, о Империи, о Республике. Она хочет, чтобы это не сработало, чтобы это было невозможно, как воскрешение, в принципе.

\- Лорд Сидиус послал довольно неоднозначное видение моему деду. Именно с этого видения и началось его падение.

\- Ты не можешь этого знать, - не верит она, не хочет.

\- Он сам рассказал.

\- Твой дед? Дарт Вейдер?

\- А ты думала, только к тебе приходят призраки силы?

\- Нет, я …

\- В любом случае, техника требует определенного месторасположения звезд и бывает оно не часто.

Так вот чего он ждёт. Ждал. Все эти годы.

\- И сколько ещё?

Кайло смотрит на довольно хитрую конструкцию у себя на предплечье, древние звездные часы, понимает Рей.

\- Тридцать восемь минут.

Рей понимала, что он верит в это. Всегда верил. К этому и шел.

\- Наш мир изменится?

\- Нет. Гипотетически, должно произойти создание параллельной вселенной, где после моего вмешательства, история будет развиваться иначе. А мы продолжим торчать здесь, в том же виде, - Кайло легко пихает её плечом, - Так что волноваться не о чём и тем более не стоило ради этого приносить в жертву свою ногу. Она мне нравилась.

Рей не видит его лица за шлемом, но знает, что он наверняка едва заметно улыбается сейчас.

\- Всё это ради того, чтобы просто создать параллельный мир?

\- Просто? - он смеётся, довольно нервно, - Это было совсем не просто, Рей.

\- Ты понял меня, - она знает, что его не разубедить, - Это безумие, Кайло.

\- Возможно, - удивительно спокойно соглашается он.

\- Для тебя ничего не изменится.

\- Это не важно.

\-  Я не пони..., – и Рей понимает. Внезапно, осознание бьёт её и она словно видит это у себя в голове, - Твой дед просит покоя. Он использует тебя…

\- Но не ради себя, - просто отвечает ей Кайло.

В детстве, в одиночестве, в пустыне, Рей всегда хотела семью. Хотела знать кто её мать, отец, бабушка, дедушка, есть ли у неё братья, сестры? Как они выглядят? Похожа ли она на них? Всё изменилось после того, как она встретила Кайло Рена. У которого была семья и который знал, больше, чем хотел.

И он бы радостно поменялся с ней местами.

* * *

\- Сними шлем, - Рей не просит.

\- И что ты надеешься под ним увидеть? – спрашивает он.

\- Сними.

\- Тебе не понравится.

\- Мне очень нравилась моя нога, но тебя это не остановило.

Кайло снимает шлем, осторожно кладет его на пол и смотрит на неё. Прямо в глаза.

\- Довольна? – спрашивает он и ждет отвращения, неприятия, отторжения.

\- Желтый тебе не идет, ты прав, - она хочет сказать что-нибудь ещё, но не может подобрать слов. Это возможно изменить обратно? Детский вопрос.

\- Только ситх может сделать это.

Рей кивает. Она понимает. У всего во вселенной есть своя цена. Она знает это лучше, чем ей бы того хотелось.

Он сидит перед ней на корточках. Привычные действия в нестандартных ситуациях успокаивают.

\- Если техника меня уничтожит, - он достает из кармана портативный передатчик, средство экстренной связи, - Включи и тебя найдут.

Она кивает. Сжимая его в руке.

\- А ты бы что сказала своему деду? – неожиданно спрашивает он.

Рей не хочется отвечать на этот вопрос.

\- Что если решаешь убить кого-то,  то доводи дело до конца, - тем не менее говорит она, - А то образуется нелепая семейная традиция по недоубиванию Скайуокеров.

Кайло улыбается, уголками губ. Хмыкая.

\- Они были как братья. Оби-ван любил его.

\- Да, - Рей тоже хмыкает, - Любовь тоже стала какой-то нелепой традицией.

\- Рей.

\- Я должна была убить тебя...

\- А я тебя, но нам это никогда не мешало...

\- А я еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы сейчас не начать умолять тебя не делать этого, - она сама понимает как дико это звучит, - Потому что это может тебя убить.

Рей давит рвущийся на волю всхлип.

\- Ну если и убьет, - пожимает плечами он, - То так будет лучше для всех.

\- Нет, - она смотрит прямо в его желтые глаза, - Не понимаю, что с нами происходит, но я не дам тебе умереть.

Кайло только улыбается.

\- Как скажешь, - он наклоняется ближе, почти ведя носом по её лбу.

\- Только попробуй вырубить меня и тебе придется ждать ещё семьдесят лет, чтобы проверить свою теорию, - шипит она, перехватывая его руку у своего виска.

Он отстраняется, немного, только чтобы видеть выражение её лица. Она серьезна, как никогда.

\- Как скажешь, - повторяет он и неожиданно, быстро целует её в нос. Невесомо. По-детски. Сбивая с мыслей.

Не так.

Кайло резко встает и практически мгновенно оказывается в центре зала. Входит в круг. Поднимает лицо к свету и замирает.

Рей сжимает кулаки. Она чувствует поток его силы, как огненный ураган,  который засасывает уходящая в никуда воронка и ей становится жутко.

\- Прошлое изменить невозможно, - говорит Кайло, глядя на неё, его глаза полыхают желтым огнём, - Что ж, посмотрим.


End file.
